Another man's prison
by EpicChocolate
Summary: When you put things into perspective,they had just escaped a prison and plunged into another one. After all,one man's luxury is another man's prison.


Another man's prison

Summary-When you put things into perspective,they had just escaped a prison and plunged into another one. After all,one man's luxury is another man's prison.

Pairings-Nothing.

Notes-This is probably going to be left off as a oneshot unless enough people suggest to continue it. NOTE:I've only read Incarceron not Sapphique,so yeah...I have no idea what happens so bare with me...Oh yeah Attia and Keiro found a way out... 

* * *

><p>Keiro stared as the palace buzzed with people running around. One servant was rushing to attend to Claudia who was about to burst from everyone running towards her. Another was rushing towards Finn. <em>Giles,Prince Giles<em> Keiro reminded himself. He glanced at his confused oathbrother and snickered to himself. _Ahh,screw it. He's as much of a prince like I'm as crazy as Gildas.  
><em>  
>Keiro leaned back in his chair and resumed watching everyone run around. The wedding was coming and to be quite frank,Finn was scared. Claudia was happy,she didn't have to marry Caspar. But<br>Finn..he barely even knew Claudia except for the conversations they had. He loved her...as a friend but the sparks had barely even lit. He didn't want to marry a girl he had only known for how long? Three months?

Keiro saw,in his side vision(I don't know the name of that area),Attia slide into the chair. As soon as,the "dog-girl" stepped foot in the palace,she was attacked by the stylist. They had forced her into a tub,scrubbed her clean,quite literally peeling grime off of her,and put her in a dress. Keiro,despite how much he hated doing so,admitted that she looked nice without all the grime on her.

"This is stupid. Why does Finn have to marry so early? Claudia and him barely know each other!"Attia complained. _You've spent too much time with Claudia, _Keiro muttered in his head. Attia was dead set against the wedding,claiming that 'She was Finn's servant and she knew what was best for him'. Keiro had retorted with 'You just want him for yourself'. Keiro decided to take the easy route and grunted in response.

"Well,you're his oathbrother! Can't you save him?"Attia asked,desperate to stop the wedding. A cold laugh escaped his throat.

"Save him from what? Getting married to Claudia? The best I can do is throw him the best bachelor party and hope a stripper carries him away."Keiro's eyes suddenly gleamed with lust at the idea of strippers and...damn,his nose almost bled. Attia stared at him with horror.

"You would do that? You're repulsive."She snorted and stood up.

"If you won't stop it,I will."She walked away,probably to try and convince Claudia to stop the wedding. _Good luck with that. Its either dear Prince Finn or the other dude. What's his name? Caesar?_ Keiro mused in his mind. Keiro closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

* * *

><p>After the Wedding/ 

* * *

><p>Finn slouched in his seat,burying his head in his hands. This. Was. A. Disaster. He was married to Claudia! He knew that would be any man's dream but it wasn't his. He just wanted to be free.<p>

Marriage was just another prison. Count in the palace,politics,and The Realm in whole,Finn was just in a lot of prisons.

Keiro strolled in,Attia in tow. Finn lifted his head from his head to glare at the offending pair. Keiro just smirked.

"Knock,knock!"He yelled,quite loudly. Finn just groaned and buried his head back in his hands. In a flash,Attia was at his side.

"Are you okay?"She asked,worried for her "Master." Finn raised his head and managed a weak smile. Keiro snorted with disbelief. He knew Finn well enough to know the next sentence that was going  
>to the leave the now king's mouth.<p>

"I'm okay."Bingo. Give Keiro a prize. Keiro plopped on the bed,throwing his feet on,letting dirt fall on the silk sheets.

"I know you Finn. I'm okay in your language is 'HELP ME!' in ours."Keiro said,his words dripping with sarcasm. Finn glared at him and threw his hands in the air,all hope of hiding in them gone.

"Fine. We just escaped Incarceron,something only one,ONE!,person has managed. We escaped and now we're stuck in another prison where there is no hope of escaping!"Finn waved his hands  
>around to try and prove a point. Keiro and Attia shared a look and turned back towards the now hysteric Finn.<p>

"How do you think we feel? A dog-girl and a halfman? We're more out of place than you are! Finn,to them you're the long lost prince. Well,the long _dead_ prince. To them,we're,"Keiro gestured to him and Attia,"scum of Incarceron. People who don't belong."Keiro panted a bit from the end of his speech. That was maybe one of the longest things he had ever said in his life. Finn stared at his  
>oathbrother in shock. Keiro was the one for sarcastic statements,picking up girls,and making plans that might blow up in his face,but not speeches that were meant to inspire people.<p>

"Who are you and what have you done to Keiro?"Attia asked in a rare whim. Keiro glared at her,propping himself up on one elbow.

"I give an inspiring speech and what do I get? Nothing,this is a cruel world."Keiro grinned and dropped back down to the bed. Finn let a snort escape his throat but then turned serious.

"A whole kingdom! Hear that,a whole kingdom! And I have to rule it all! I can barely control Keiro! How am I supposed to run a kingdom?"Finn yelled,trying to get all the anger out. Attia twisted the helm of her dress,nervously.

"Well...Claudia can. I mean...isn't this what she's trained for?"Attia asked,twisting the helm harder than ever. Keiro and Finn both shrugged. Attia glared at them for a half second before turning away.

"Finn,we're all trapped in a prison. We just have to escape in our own little ways."She whispered. Keiro looked out the window. The garden outside looked serene,contrasting to the utter chaos inside of the palace.

"Yeah,but I want to escape this prison. Forever. Just like we left Incarceron."Finn said firmly. Keiro let a small chuckle escape.

"How can we bust out of this place? Run away? You know as well as I do that Claudia will hunt you down. She went to Incarceron for you,she's willing to scour the world if you went missing."They all shared glances. She would be willing to do just that.

"Finn,we can escape. Just try to...try to..."Attia was at a lost for words. There was _no _escape from this life. Keiro walked to window,standing on the windowsill.

"If I jumped,would I escape?"He joked but turned serious. "Somethings I think Incarceron was better than this hellhole. At least there,we had freedom to some extent. Here,there are people watching us at every turn. We can't escape. We've met our match."He whispered to them,the wind snatching the words away. Finn regarded his oathbrother. He hardly remembered a time when he was so serious. Even in the middle of a battle,he managed to joke around. He was right. They had met their match. Before they could escape anything,everything,everyone. But now...they can't escape.

"We're trapped...There's no escape..."Finn choked out. The trio stared out of the window,wishing that they could,for real,be free. But,they were trapped where men wished they could be. After all,one man's luxury is another man's prison. 

* * *

><p>Woot,my first Incarceron fic! I'm absolutely positive that Attia and maybe Keiro are OC but think about this way. They're trapped in another prison,just after escaping Incarceron. Are they really going to act the same? Oh and why was Claudia not in this? Because(Don't kill me...)I hate her. Its true. There are some parts in the book where I went 'GO CLAUDIA!' but others parts where I went 'Go die in a hole...'I'm sorry but I really don't like her : While we're at that,I don't like Finn/Claudia either. I'm terribly sorry folks..My favorite character is Keiro so thats why its sorta centered around him...Review and tell me if I suck! :D Thanks for reading~


End file.
